Structure-activity studies within a series of 3,4-substituted morphinanes of the (-)-series have shown that 3,4-dimethoxy-N-methyl morphinan is an interesting analgesic. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE: Rahman, M.F. and Brossi, A.: Preparation and analgesic acitivity of some 3,4-disubstituted N-methylmorphinanes of the (-)-series. Heterocycles (Japan) in press 1977.